


Drunk mistake

by Cacahuetetropical



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, Soft Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacahuetetropical/pseuds/Cacahuetetropical
Summary: Reactions diversified from horrified, morbidly curious to amusement or just blankness. Your dress is going to be drowned later in the washing machine.
Relationships: Scavengers/reader
Kudos: 7





	Drunk mistake

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and towards the bed. Your eyelids fluttered by the sudden brightness, you backed up in a long pillow behind you. You tried going back to sleep and cuddle into the warm and hard shape beside you.

You can felt something beating. You opened your eyes slowly and a gray chest greeted you. 

You didn’t remember going back home with a stranger. But it may be because you had too much drinks last nights from that party.

You took in the sight of the room you reside in. You also had no idea of your location. You could search for your phone to relocate yourself.

Pain resonated at the back of your head. You groaned. Harsh cold water slapping your face is how you would describe your headache.

The mech shuffles.

You need to go before he wakes up. Bright optics stares into yours. Too late.

Big wet eyes greeted him with the softest lips Misfire has ever seen.

“ Am I in a dream because I didn’t remember having a cute human in my bed last night ?”

“ H-hi ?”

The compliment made you blush. A little. He didn’t know that humans can turn red. The way you try to cover your embarrassed face with your hands is adorable.

“Aww, you’re such a cutie!” He cooed. You protested at that. You reminded him of something he saw on the internet. Still, he shouldn’t forget his manners. If he remembered it well, the French greeting is a kiss.

You didn’t notice him hugging you closer. He lowered his head towards yours with his lips puckered for a kiss. Your eyebrows went high on your forehead. Before the space between your heads could get thinner, you grab the nearest pillow and shielded your face with it.

You subconsciously pushed him over the edge. You hear a smack on the ground. You crawled over to investigate. The fall knocked him unconscious.

Problem solved.

Misfire continues making out with his pillow while you contemplate suffocating him. Your homicide can wait, you got an exit to make.

After correcting your dress, you checked the room for your stuff, but none of it is among the clutter. You aren’t going to look further if it’s to meet more garbage.

You slowly open the door to see if the guy live with others. The corridors are empty. Cool, no need to do some awkward explanation of how you ended up here. At the end of the corridors, there are some stairs. You must have left your belongings downstairs. Passing some doors, you hear some noise behind a slightly open door.

It’s Spinister in bed, grumbling in his sleep about chasing something. He recalls you of your mother’s cat chasing a mouse in its dream.

When he turns around, your breath got caught in your throat. There is a freaking sword in his grasp. You’re really glad that it’s not in his bed you ended up in. You really do not want to be face to face with the sharp edge of a blade as a wake up call. Does he carry it with him everywhere or...

“ Who is there!”

You immediately froze.

He is waving his weapon at the door where you are hiding behind. You hold your breath and pray your luck. “ Come back here, you fragger!” He turns again. After putting some distance between you and the room, you sigh out of relief. At least your cat wouldn’t accidentally kill you in its dream.

Before you could continue, your hangover came back as your punishment for your last night beverages. Just right when someone opens their door.

Krok rubs at his optics and yawn. He felt that there was someone else in the corridors. He looks around. Nope, it was just his imagination. He shrugs. It must be Spinister paranoiac tendencies rubbing off him.

He closed the bathroom door behind him without noticing you on the ground. You were still holding your aching head. Lady Luck was really on your side today. You’re glad that you wouldn’t be nursing a head bump as an addition to your hangover.

Ninja mission accomplished at the staircase, you almost slipped on the last step. You tightly held on the stair handles.

The living-room door came into view with your purse on a nightstand. Once you got outside, aspirin would be the first priority on your list. Afterwards a nice hot shower in order.

The first thing you noticed when snatching your bag was a bulky Grimlock snoring on the sofa and unaware of your stiffened self. This guy could kill a bull twice his size with his bare hands by a fierce will alone. That was an exaggeration, but also a theory determined by the size of his muscles and scars decorating his arms.

Beneath his head is your jacket acting as a makeshift pillow. You could try lifting it but you didn’t want to tempt fate. You started pondering of leaving your jacket behind, but it costed you a pretty penny and you were very attached to it.

Before you could come to a conclusion, a cheery ringtone echoes in the room and the music is bringing your doom with it. It’s your cell phone and you started wishing that you had muted it.

Grimlock wakes and his forehead bumped violently with your chin when he raised up from his position. Grimlock doesn’t recognize their face as part of the household. He decides to interrogate this intruder.

With a groan, you clutched your poor chin. What does this guy eat for breakfast!? Rocks!?  
“ Me Grimlock captures intruder.”

“ What?” He walks towards you with the clear intention of grabbing you like a bag of potatoes and his huge size is blocking your escape route.

Acting on your natural instinct, you ran for it. Grimlock thinks that you’re a foolish human for running straight into his arms. Before he could seize you, your knees bent and you rolled forward between the space of Grimlock’s legs. You sprinted back to your heels.

Once this is over, you would hopefully forget this has ever happened or you could bring it up as a funny story between friends who would believe that you’re joking.

You look back at the mech to cheekily shout. “ Better luck next time!” You didn’t turn your head quick enough to notice someone stepping in front of you.

Fulcrum plans to buy one of those noise-canceling headphones to prevent damage to his audials from the racket downstairs. And upstairs. He yawns and stretched his arms.

He yelps when something slams him into the ground. Someone is on top of him. Someone is screaming and it is him. He regretted leaving his bed already. Grimlock was confused in the past few seconds that happened.   
  


**********************  
  


You were smiling mischievously at Misfire while beckoning him with a finger. Every time Misfire approaches, you would stay out of his reach. Stop teasing him and come closer!

Drool escaped from Misfire smirk while Fulcrum watched unimpressed with disgust imprinted on his face.

He kicked swiftly. Nothing. He kicked again. Several times. “ Ok! I’m up! I’m up! You can stop the kicks now.” Misfire grudgingly acknowledges reality.

“ Finally. There’s a meeting downstairs so you better haul your lazy aft or I’ll call Spinister to drag you down the stairs.”

“ I didn’t get to finish that dream. It’s a shame.”

“ Gross.”

“ You don’t even know what it is.”

“ Don’t wanna know, don’t care.”

“ I was chasing this pretty little human around and...”

“ I hear nothing! Nothing!” Fulcrum’s servos cover his audials.

“ So what’s the meeting about anyway?” Misfire change the subject. He scratches his side.

“ An organic trespassing...” Fulcrum shivered at the memory.  
  


**********************

“ They stole nothing and broke nothing. It’s strange.” Thought Krok.

“ Yet. We could interrogate them first about their intended business at our place, then we can dismiss them. Which Depends on their case.” Added Spinister. Once he was satisfied with the ropes, his servos tied a tight knot behind you.

“ Or call the police.”

“ I think that our way is going to be much more convincing. They wouldn’t come back in the future.”

Grimlock watches the two mechs arguing about your fate at the side with Crankcase. Your face seems peculiarly familiar to Crankcase.

**********************  
  


The loudness stirs you.

Your conscious slowly seeps back, you blink at the odd scene. Those sitting on the sidelines of the argument, you can picture them eating popcorn. They would later need medical attention if they tried doing that, supposing that organic mash would mess up their system. You would snort if it wouldn’t be for the scotch over your mouth.

“ Yo, they are awake now.” Pointed out Crankcase. All attention in the room is fixated on your being.

“ First of all, why are you...”

“ Aren’t you the one from my dream?” Misfire disturbed Krok.

“ Really, you had to flirt with an organic.” Groaned Fulcrum who is resisting the urge to tear his helm off.

“ No, I really saw them in my dream...”

“ Stop.” Krok shut him up while Spinister step forward in front of you with his blade behind his back. In case, you refused to comply.

“ Who are you?” You stared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Spinister didn’t understand your reaction until Crankcase approach the side of your chair to peel off your makeshift blindfold. Krok thought that your choker wasn’t necessary. Spinister insisted that it completes his handiwork.

After thanking Crankcase, the familiarity clicks in his processor. “ Guys, the trespasser is our neighbor.”

The others didn’t remember about a human living next door. They live in a mechanical only street. Fulcrum insisted on it.

Before you could explain yourself, your body froze for the second time now.

From the open gap, you can perceive Crankcase’s processor in his helm. It isn’t the first time you’ve seen a brain except that it wasn’t made out of metal. The liquid in your stomach is coming up.

Misfire remarks that your skin is getting as pale as a vampire, he has seen in one of those horror movies. Crankcase backs up with a bad feeling in his guts.

You vomit.

Reactions diversified from horrified, morbidly curious to amusement or just blankness. Your dress is going to be drowned later in the washing machine.

**********************  
  


Hands cupped underneath the tap, you splashed water over your face to freshen up. After spitting and swallowing some water, your throat doesn’t taste like bile anymore.

You almost thought that they were going to throw you out the door. There was a mech who fainted. You must have scarred him for life, the poor dude.

Krok leaded you to their bathroom while you kept silent.After you’re done, you quickly escape without a glance behind to see them cleaning your mess. You promise to never ever get drunk at a party.

Luckily the mech named Crankcase was right, you live just right next-door.

You almost forgot about the ringing of your cell phone. It was your worried roommate. They thought that you slipped into a drain and knocked your head out last night. You might have as well slept in the streets instead in a stranger’s bed.

You calm them down with the same promise you made to yourself, then you took a hot shower with an aspirin to relieve yourself of your bizarre day.

Later you knocked at a door with some energon goodies in the other hand. It opened. You offer your apologies for this morning and wanted to offer them some handmade energon as a peace treaty.

Grimlock walks away with your bowl while you stood dumbly in the entry. You guessed that he’s a mech who spoke little . Before you could return to your home, Krok invited you inside either by hospitality or by compassion.

You noticed the gang watching the tv. Spinister is switching the channels repeatedly.

Fulcrum is about to protest to your presence when Misfire shoved one of your energon goodies in his vocalizer.

After a few minutes of chewing, he sits further on the sofa. He took some of the energy with him. Your roommate would marry you for your cooking if it wasn’t for the fact that they’re gay. Fulcrum is conflicted between the heavenly taste of the energon and the stench of your insides.

Misfire would be gobbling all of it if it wasn’t for Grimlock holding the bowl out of arm’s reach. He’s the tallest amongst them and Misfire is starting to climb him. Crankcase is holding back Spinister from fighting the entertainment appliance. You remind yourself to never watch Jackie Chan movies with him. Krok is suffering inside.

With the moral of a good neighbor, you came over to reintroduce yourself to the Scavengers. You didn’t know that Crankcase’s grumpiness is a part of his personality. You still thought that he was offended that you spewed out your insides from seeing his processor.


End file.
